Blind Rabbit
by The Clockwork Rabbit
Summary: "There's no turning back from twisted fantasies," The fact has stayed true for centuries, but now comes the bigger mystery. All the roles in the story have shifted, so who is left dreaming in the end? T for much gore and slight cursing
1. March Hare

.

.

Chapter 1:

**March Rabbit**

.

.

Len has always been the scared little boy around these parts. Never really the warrior sort; even the slightest rustle in the bushes sends him running or cowering until it was revealed to be nothing more than a harmless animal of the sort, from rabbit to cat to fox. In the end, he was left as red as a tomato.

Oh, how much he hated the feeling. No matter the case, Len wished to be braver than he is. To be the warrior instead of the timid mouse. But how could something that drastic happen? "It's nothing but a big dream," he was told from time to time. To change from the scaredy cat in to the brave knight told in fairytales; it is rather bizarre. But then there does come the saying, "Dreams can come true," and by World's surprise it has to happen to the one child on earth.

It started like any other night for Len Kagamine. Come home, go out, come home, the cycle repeats over and over. Every once and while though, there came a rustle in the lush greenery that borders the lonely hut. Each time, he would grab the nearest thing, whether a large branch or tiny stick to even a rock, and strike the spot of the rustle. This time, however, he didn't expect to hit anything. When the bush rustled, he grabbed a surprisingly light rock and shot at the spot. As if it hit whatever was there, an unexpected yelp sounded.

With a terrified mind, Len approached the bush with an average sized stick and parted the the thick greenery. Behind the bush was, to his surprise, a girl somewhere around his age and a strange-colored cat. The purple cat hasn't caught much of his attention, unlike the girl in front of him.

She was a strange figure to say the least. Her clothes consists mainly of a black overcoat covering a white short-sleeved shirt and a white short skirt. With the scheme she also wore black tights and white, knee high boots. But the most noticeable feature was her golden-yellow 'eye'. That single right eye stood out from the rest of her, with a black eye-patch covering her left; Len suspects that under that patch may either be a glass eye or no eye at all. Whatever the case, he didn't want to know.

"May I help you?" Snapped out of his trance, he looked at the girl with a red face. He noticed a tiny bump on her head; almost unnoticed under her black hair. Still it must've stung slightly.

"S-sorry!" The timid blond said as he stood up. As expected by most, he hit his head on a low branch just above him and the girl. Rubbing his head, he shot her a slight smile, "Heh, I'm sorry...I thought you were something else the moment I threw the rock. Now we're sorta even...right?"

"I'm not the kind who wants revenge," she answered simply, making Len tremble slightly, "I would suggest thinking before you act," That made him sweat-drop; it was also a stated fact that the blond is clumsy and short-minded.

"It was an accident," the boy said to his weak defense, "I didn't think I'd hit something; all those other times I missed!" The golden-eyed girl looked at him, puzzled. It dawned on Len that he just admitted his fearful nature.

"You're the boy who is scared of everything, aren't you?" The girl stated, causing Len to grow redder than a ripe tomato. The young blond half-heartedly expected the girl to burst out laughing; they always do. To his surprise,though, she kept a neutral face. It was almost as if she found the thought rather dull; somewhat bland. It was reassuring but...unusual.

"So, um...I guess I'll be on my way now," Without another word, he went on his way. The girl was strange in many ways, from her single eye to her full body attire. The entire thing seemed costumy, yet strangely familiar. Maybe the design was from one of those stories?

The stories, the many places of fantasy. The personal favorite of the little town was the standard Alice in Wonderland. From the white rabbit to the Mad Hatter to Chesire Cat to the Queen of Cards to the well known Alice, the star player of the story. Such a place of fantasy sprung into the young minds of children only to be shattered in the later years of adulthood. Truly mystifying, yet nothing but a piece of fiction on old paper held by the bindings of the leather cover. It always struck Len to wonder if he had a chance to enter a Wonderland much like in the story.

"Len," The boy jumps at the sound of his name and turns to see the same girl from before, "Is it okay for me to follow you home?"

"N-no, not really..." He stuttered, "H-how do you know my name...?"

"I know many things," came her answer, "and your name was just one of them," She made a slight bow, much to Len's surprise, "My name is Rui," the girl said as she stood straight.

"Rui," The name stuck to him in an instant, as if the name was something precious, "Have we met before? You seem familiar,"

"Maybe we have," Rui answered, and went on her way. The boy stood there, slightly fearful and yet, curious. Today seems like something from a dream. Maybe today is nothing but a dream, he thought to himself. But one thing stays the same; he must go home like nothing has changed.

{*w*}

The Kagamine family was a rather distant group along the edge of the forsaken town. It was the same as any other family; a man, his wife, a young boy and his younger sister. They were just like everyone else; they leave the home, and go back by night. It has never changed ever since the beginning of time.

They were out by the yonder hill at the house border leading up to the woods; Len and little Lenka. The two were close; not a day has gone by when Lenka runs up to her big brother for some time in the setting sun. They were her favorite times since the golden rays disappearing along the horizon create a magnificent sight. "Take me down!" she would tell Len, and the two would come down the hill tumbling. It was something a little more than the standard brother-sister relationship.

This time was where it went downhill. the Father of the household needed firewood in the fireplace, and requested for Len to bring some in. It wasn't his favorite task since it meant going into the woods; Lenka wasn't allowed to follow him either for night in the woods is very dangerous. Some have wandered in an never came out; few others have made it through alive, but came out terrified. It adds reason for Len to frightful but that's just him. Timid little Len.

He didn't think that would be the last time he'd see a happy family. Some time later since he entered, there came the usual rustle. As usual, he acted without thought. This time he just cowered, and Rui approached him, her shadow covering his cowering form.

"So disappointing," the boy looked up as her voice echoed across the woods, "I would expect more from you than a cowering kitty,"

"Rui, what-?" He stopped for a moment when he looked at her again. Around her figure, a simple black haze surrounded her, and for a moment, he thought he saw a pair of rabbit ears hanging down like long, floppy dog ears. It disappeared soon after, and was nothing but a haze once more, "What's going on?"

She said nothing; she only walked in the direction of his home. Despite the lack of a response, a feeling of dread filled his entire being. Running ahead, he immerged from the thick greenery to a fiery site. An enormous fire had engulfed the home, and his family scattered on the ground like dead flies.

_Wha-? What is this?!_ Nothing was making sense anymore; the fire, Rui, his diversed family. Wait, Lenka? What about Lenka?!

Fearing for the well being of the younger Kagamine, he made his way to his scattered family. It was terrible; his father and mother came out with a slit throat, and Lenka, poor Lenka! Her body was butchered and bloodied, and her left eye was cut straight of of her face, leaving nothing but an empty socket. The look of terror on her face was forever engraved to her cold, tattered body, and it sickened him to the never ends.

It was sick, it was horrifying; Len was shaken to the point of nearly vomitting. It was too much for him to handle, and he broke. The tears came down on the bloodied girl, and kept on coming.

Rui still held her emotionless stare; it was the most generosity she could truly offer. "You need to go now. The White Rabbit is on his way," The boy froze at the ever so familliar name, and looked at Rui.

"The White Rabbit is coming for you. It'll be catastrophic if he got a hold of you," The girl of a pitch black void said, and Len could see the haze from before.

"If this is going to be a Wonderland dream, then shouldn't it be good for the White Rabbit to come for me?" He asked.

"There are many versions to Alice in Wonderland. Some are true dreams, others end in a horrific way," Rui answered, "Never assume that this is the same story,"

Without another word, she vanished in the haze, leaving Len in this nightmare of a Wonderland.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ he pondered,_ I can't find the White Rabbit, but I can't bring myself to follow her._ His mind was twisted and broken; everything was just dumped on him. No points to what has or what will. Only the fact that he is scared to wits end.

"Poor you," Another voice sounded, and with a fearful gaze looked into the one eye of an albino man. The White Rabbit; the rabbit he shouldn't meet. He was almost the same as what the stories have said: tall, white ears of a rabbit; an overcoat similar to the ones worn to the balls of the wealthy class; the golden pocket watch dangling from the coat; it was no different. Just the single eye that hid behind a monocle.

"You're the White Rabbit," Len managed to say despite his weak condition.

"Indeed I am," the man responded with an almost too good of a smile, "I was told to kill you before the night comes to an end, and being the timely rabbit I am, I shall do so while the night is still early,"

He pulled a knife, and Len began to wonder how it will feel like to die. What will happen to him then. "How pathetic of you to think like that," a familiar voice rang within him. There was a black haze surrounding him. There was something familiar about it, but he couldn't remember.

_Please remember._

The same voice echoed, and the memory struck him. Black and white, with one golden eye that stares straight through you.

She was there in front of him; with the same black ears tipped with white and a scythe crafted from the haze. The White Rabbit stared at Rui and smiled a sinister smile. "A pleasure meeting you again Rui, or should I say...

...the March Hare?"

.

.

.

.

**That was a number. This is like sooooo much work, and I felt drained. The chapter was supposed to end with a different cliff hanger, but I can't get to that point with this sort of a writer's block. It shall appear next chappy.**

**Rui and Len aren't the star of the real story. I'll tell more on that later. As for everything else, the story will grow more and more confusing and may possibly be slightly rushed. There may be more Vocaloids, and maybe not. That will depend on whether the idea will go on. This was a piece I slapped together in 2 days cause I felt like it. Deal with possible OOCness cause like I said, Rui and Len aren't the star. I just don't want to be bugged by the idea. I'll cramp in some stuff so it's not seemingly me taking a story and changing names...I own the idea anyway so I have my excuse.**

**I also don't care for critism; I hadn't had enough of those since I was 5, so if you hate it, great. If you don't hate, that's good too. I could care less.**


	2. Alice

**Two follows, one fav, and one review. Come on, I would expect more!**

.

.

Chapter 2

**'Alice'**

.

.

Fantasy in dreams are deprived from a person's own mind. To have the ability to change one's dream is considered a talent for few could ever do so. The Wonderland dream stands no different to others. It is possible to control the dream, but the only one to do so in Wonderland is the one playing the role of 'Alice'.

Sometimes the story remains the same, and anyone who have figured out their dreams could easily overcome it. Len's story for Wonderland stands on a different level. With all it's gore and all it's twisted characters, it's a surprise one could even tell it's the same dream. The boy as of now still finds it hard to believe, yet just a mere few seconds ago a man now known as the White Rabbit nearly plunged a knife into his heart but was saved by Rui, now revealed to be the insane March Hare. Had it been a new dream or an old memory, he did not know, but Len could still remember something. His family was a facade from the very beginning. Every memory has faded except for the family laying dead in a pool of their own blood. The memory of this fake family still scarred Len straight to the core.

_This is just a dream_, he repeated over to himself, _but why is it that this dream feels so real?_ The boy wondered how long he has been asleep as well as wondered why he shared no memories from reality._ Maybe...I have to find them, right? I find all my memories and I'll get out of this dream_, right?

"That could be an answer, but it isn't the right one," Len looked up, and noticed his thoughts had taken him away from the battle between Rui and the White Rabbit. Sword against Scythe, it seemed like a battle against the good and evil. The only thing that separates the idea is that neither are good nor evil. Their weapons collided, over and over, in a match that has no end. "Yes, the memories are everywhere, but are they your memories to begin with?"

The boy turned to see yet another man, who grinned as if he enjoys what he sees. He wore a sleeveless attire which started where his collar bore a ringing bell to the belt that bore a darker shade. It was striped, smaller near the bell and goes down to the belt. His shorts also bore strips in the form of tinier belts, and heads down to his boots of the same pattern. His ears are those of a cat, as well as his tail, which bore two piercings. "Chesire cat?"

"So you know your stuff, 'Alice'," he said with that sinister grin of his. The boy was trembling from the fear that built up in the short time given, and the grin Chesire shot at him didn't help the least, "But even if everyone thinks you're the one that's dreaming, I'm not convinced, and neither is Hatter,"

"The Mad Hatter," Len responded, earning another grin from Chesire Cat, "That is who he is, right?"

"Nothing has changed from dream to dream," The cat-like man said before vanishing, leaving only his grin which answered, "But the story will always be different," before vanishing. It disturbed him rather much, but still managed held himself together.

The boy was refocused on the battle, and that's when he noticed something; Rui was beginning to falter. There wasn't just the single haze emitting from the scythe, but also the haze that surrounds both fighters. It seemed like the strange haze was sapping energy from the March Hare, and her distress is beginning to show. Len was in a state of panick; should he run and hope she survives, or risk getting killed by the rabbit that wants him dead in the first place?

'Run,' A voice in his head said, 'Run as far as you can; if you don't you will surely die,' It was the same voice from before; a voice from someone else. It wasn't Rui, nor the White Rabbit or Chesire Cat. It was a familiar voice, but he couldn't recall the time he heard it.

Despite the warning, however, the boy did the opposite. He ran, but went closer and closer instead of farther and farther. It was stupid, it was insane, but it was a rather brave act. Sadly, as Len guarded Rui from any more attacks, the White Rabbit pulled a gun with a set timer. He flicked the switch, and a gunshot resounds.

{*m*}

Hatter minded his own business at the time of the gunshot. He heard the noise loud and clear, but could care less. His ability to care less of any death is what made the Hatter intimidating in the Red Queen's presence.

"How can you be sure that the gunshot hadn't killed the boy?" Chesire asked, the grin still planted to his face, " I say, if you haven't seen the act, how could you know if 'Alice' is dead or not?"

"That boy is not the real 'Alice', but a facade in her place. The boy plays an important role in this story, but despite that role, he is not 'Alice'," the Hatter answered as gazed up at the dotted lights held within the tower, "I know because these aren't his memories,"

And he threw one of these lights, one of these memories out to the horizon. He chose to scatter them one by one, and hopes that his true 'Alice' will find theme soon. 'If you are truly dreaming, then I hope to meet you before the last hour comes to an end,'

{*m*}

"Can you please just get the thing out instead o-Ow, ow, OW!" As Rui tended to the bullet that was shot, Len continued to wince and complain about the pain now lodged in his left leg. She would just try to get rid of the troubled leg, but the idea of having only one leg to walk on petrified the boy, so the girl decided to extract the poison that was on the bullet. A long painful process it was, too; Len continuously complained about the pain, and that left Rui no choice but to muzzle him until she finished. That was just what she did, and soon after, she was done, and his leg wound was soon covered by a white table cloth.

"So the Hatter spoke the truth," It was good two hours later when Chesire spoke with him, "You're still alive,"

"I was lucky to have Rui by my side that time," Len answered, still shaken from the White Rabbit's bullet, "If she wasn't there, who knows what could happen,"

"You could die before you were dreaming," Chesire said, and the boy shivered at the thought of dying before he even realizes that it was a dream.

Rui was already long gone, sleeping in such a peaceful manner that Len was reminded of a sad, but gentle melody that Mum had sung to him and Lenka, she called it 'Blind Rabbit'.

"_The Blind Rabbit, who lost it's eyes to a fox_

_Can no longer look to see the future_," he sang, and the Chesire Cat looked at him with averted eyes,

"_The poor Rabbit, who lost all it's hopes and dreams_

_Now wanders the world with insanity_,"

"That melody is rather tragic, I must say; why should you dare sing a song like such to a half blind rabbit?"

"Must be instinct," the boy answered, and Chesire smiled not his sinister grin, but a gentle smile. It was the first he had seen, and the blond still finds it uncomfortable regardless of the kind.

"It's rather remarkable really, to see her take notice of you," Chesire said with closed eyes, "The March Rabbit is a mad rabbit, crazier than Mad Hatter himself. The reason why is because the rabbit is blind, through and through. Her pain and sadness drove her to insanity, and thus Wonderland was painted redder than the Red Queen's palace,"

"Then 'Alice' came along," the cat continued, "She felt pity for the poor rabbit, and do you know what she did? She gave her one of her eyes, and it was said that 'Alice' had died because of that missing eye," The story of the March Hare, a blind rabbit until 'Alice' came and died, "She may feel an attachment to you because of your role as 'Alice' but even so," Chesire faded to nothing, leaving nothing but his suspicious grin, and his voice echoes in his head the same words as before.

"Even though everyone thinks you're 'Alice'...

...I'm still not convinced,"

.

.

.

.

**And now we have the Chesire Cat introduced, and Hatter with a minor appearance. Chesire will remain Chesire cause I like my Chesire. :3 Also 20 chocolate bars for the person who could guess who's playing the White Rabbit in this story and 50 chocolate bars for the person who figures out who's playing the Mad Hatter. Hint: Only Vocaloid males.**

**I also realized that this chapter is shorter by around 500-600 words. How sad is that?**


	3. Cheshire Cat

**This is just cause I wanted to. I'm looking out for the best interpretation of these characters in mini stories and/or artwork. I'll grant 30 chocolate bars for that!**

.

.

Chapter 3

**Cheshire Cat**

.

.

Cheshire Cat is known for the mysterious aura that surrounds him. He always smiles like the topic or event is a big joke. Senseless is what many of the creatures there say. "He thinks nothing of the sort," they always say, "He probably doesn't think at all," Though it doesn't seem like so, it hurts him very much. The grin is nothing but a facade; a disguise over his true feelings. It hurts like always. Sometimes the pain grows unbearable, and he's left with nothing but hate. Still, the smile has never left his face, even with all that pain. Everyone still sees that smile.

Len only sees hate. It's what always sends shivers down his spine, the smile that only says hate. It was an uncanny feeling, and he finds the feeling worst than the fear he had over the years. The feeling of guilt; it hurts more than fear. The boy felt it before, but it wasn't as bad as the guilt that formed from the hateful smile that belong to Chesire. The feeling remained as long as the memory of the grin remained.

"You're slowing down, 'Alice'," Rui kept on saying that day. Len finds it slightly annoying that they kept calling him "Alice", but decides that it should be okay for that must be the name of the one who's dreaming. But he isn't sure that he is the one who is actually 'dreaming'. He heard Cheshire say it himself.

"Everyone else may think you're Alice, but I'm not convinced," the cat would say, and if he remembered correctly, Cheshire mentioned that the Mad Hatter also disagrees. But if he is, he needs to find out how to wake up. Pinching doesn't work, he tried that enough times already. He thought that he should find his memories, but Cheshire said, "That could be an answer, but it's not the right one,"

Whether it was the right one or not, the boy wasn't sure. He assumed that it isn't, but Len thought he should try to do so anyway. To gain a little insight to what is what is not. He told this to Rui, and she decided that it wouldn't be any different from past dreams. So then the quest begins; to whether it will benefit or not, they must try at least. And who rather to join their journey than Cheshire Cat.

"I never expected this from you of all people, 'Alice'," he said as they went on, "Normally people would do a troublesome act and get caught by the Red Queen. It's a mystery whether they lost their heads or not, but one thing's for certain, the dream would end there,"

"The Red Queen is that stubborn, short-tempered woman that cuts everyone's head off, right?" Len asked as they walked.

"Rather ruthless than most dreams," came the Cat's answer, "She got rid of her executer and how she does so? She beheaded him herself, and does so for everyone she punishes. She chops off her head without warning, so it would be preferred not to temper her,"

"What gave her that sudden change?" the boy asked Cheshire, who answered with that same grin of his.

"It's the corrupted dream mist known as soot," He answered, "It's what created most of this Wonderland,"

"'Soot'? As in that black haze that formed the scythe?" Len asked in wonder, referring to the scythe Rui used against the White Rabbit, who's name still has yet to be told.

"Yes, that's what we call the black mist. Other kinds of mists have other names, such as white mist we call 'sparks'," Cheshire said, "'Soot' and 'sparks' are rare in Wonderland, and for a reason too. 'Sparks' are what form the heavenly dreams in Wonderland, and 'soot' works the opposite way, creating nightmares. You may get a bit of each in Wonderland, but never by this much. Your 'dream' had the most of this mist in the history of Wonderland, and is what makes many of the normally harmless characters in these dreams much more menacing,"

"You know a lot about Wonderland, but what does 'soot' have to do with my supposed dream?" The boy continued throwing questions at the cat, and eventually noticed the distress building up between them and stopped.

"I don't really know," he answered, "The one's who know the most in this dream are the Mad Hatter and Kaito,"

"Kaito?" The boy asked, puzzled by the name.

"He is the one who smokes these mists, creating more of these bases for specific mist to form. Lazy, but truly all knowing," He said with a cheerful smile, "He hates me with passion, however,"

The two continued to fiddle around as the three continued to walk. Rui could care less of what they're discussing, but still decides to put her focus on the main priority which is finding the memories. But there is the same disturbance as before; she doesn't trust Cheshire to the least bit.

He was hiding something, something important. She wanted in on the secret, but they aren't exactly on equal terms. Especially now when Cheshire is eyeing her every move; he was just as suspicious of her as she is of him. Just then, a bloodcurdling cry rang out through the thick woods. The noise frightened Len, and he hid behind Cheshire, who faded away only to appear by Rui's side. The boy was still panicking, but decided to only cower in fear.

"The Bandersnatch is coming; it's pathetic howls are rather close you know?" Chesire pointed out to a cautious girl.

"I am aware that it's coming, Cheshire," she said in an infuriating manner, causing the cat to back away slowly, "If you know what's good for you, you'd stay back. Otherwise, I might accidentally cut an eye out,"

Len took notice that Rui had said 'I' instead of 'it' and despite his trembling, he said to her, "I w-won't forgive you if you did so, R-Rui," His stuttering only earned a sigh from the girl, and the black haze was once again crafted into the scythe she used against the White Rabbit.

Cheshire laughed and vanished the same way as before. "Nine lives in counting, I'd like to keep them all if you'd please!"

As his voice resounded, the snarling Bandersnatch appeared. It was a sick, disgusting creature; it was fairly large, and resembled what may as well be a cross from a cat, a dog, and a goat. It's mouth held many long, yellowed teeth that could shatter bones, and it's dog legs up front could tear through flesh with it's claws that could not be withdrawn. The last half looked almost unreal, it's goat legs in the back were crossed from thick fur to slim scales, and it's cat like tale armed like barbs.

The boy was petrified on the spot whilst Rui charged at the creature. She took a swing right at the left eye of the Bandersnatch, and blinded the beast there, as it writhed in pain, she swung at it's right paw and delivered a clean, deep cut. The Bandersnatch was enraged at this point, and swiftly struck Rui with it's good left paw. She collided with the distant tree which snapped under the force of the blow.

Len cringed not only from the sight, but from a strange feeling of being stabbed over and over. He watched as Rui struggled to get up from the rumble, and he winced again. It felt like he was the on the struck the tree in place of the March Rabbit. _What...?_

"You two are much closer than you think," Without warning, Cheshire struck the wounded Bandersnatch. In place of his bare hands are what looked like giant cat paws with even larger claws armed at the end of it. The Bandersnatch howled in pain as Cheshire leaped up and tore at his face, soon going on to shredding the rest of it's body. In the end, the frightening beast was nothing but a bloody mess of pelt, flesh and bones.

The boy was sickened by the sight, and turn to Cheshire, who was no longer grinning. Len was terrified; the shadowy figure of the cat who always grinned is now standing before him in a way that could have made the Bandersnatch cower in fear.

"It's a question of exactly what are you, 'Len'," He said his name with much hatred, "I know you aren't 'Alice', but...

...exactly what are you?"

.

.

.

.

**And thus the mystery begins. Cheshire is convinced that Len isn't 'Alice' but is he right? If so, then who is the one dreaming?**

**And now for the cast announcement.**

**March Hare: Rui**

**'Alice': Len**

**White Rabbit: Piko**

**Mad Hatter: ?**

**The Caterpillar: Kaito**

**The Red Queen: Meiko**

**Cheshire Cat: Cheshire**

**These are the roles in the story, but then again, who is truly the one dreaming? Find out at the end of the story, if you dare... *smirks***

**Special Thanks to: ****TwistedParadox**

**Winners of the identity for the White Rabbit: ****TwistedParadox**

**Now review for next time!**


	4. The Caterpillar

**Cause I'm bored like that**

.

.

Chapter 4

**The Caterpillar**

.

.

To the question of "what is" and "who is" everyone goes to the Caterpillar. He's a rude man, oh yes he is. The most common remarks he makes are those questioning one's existence. "Who are you?" he would say, and they would always respond with the name they were called for he can say whether it is their name or not. Mostly, he stands right. How he knew so much may be due to the mist that surrounds him. He breathes that dream mist, and everything that must be know will come to him. He knows everything that depends on the mist. The Caterpiller, however, can not comprehend the reasons of existence.

When Len first met Kaito, the Caterpillar, he was astonish. The man hardly looked at all like a caterpillar, but his job may as well resemble those of the caterpillar in Wonderland. Whatever reason, he did not expect there to be a blue haired man with a mixture of blue and purple clothing. He bore a similar design to the White Rabbit, but he carries no pocket watch or monocle; he instead carries a pipe and a fancy hat toped with antennas of a butterfly. He was just as strange as everyone else, but Wonderland is senseless to begin with.

It was decided by Chesire to meet him after the slaying of the Bandersnatch. "I don't believe that he's the one dreaming," he said, "This is someone else's nightmare, I know it," Len was still unsure, and Rui wouldn't agree with any of his words. Thus they decided to meet the Caterpillar, whom Chesire called Kaito.

"And who are you?" He asked the same question to the boy when he arrived.

"Len Kagamine, the one everyone calls 'Alice'," he answered, causing the man to frown.

"That is incorrect, young man," Kaito said, "You are not 'partly' Alice, but you not 'truly'Alice either; what you are is far beyond my range of knowledge," He answered almost every question before they were even asked; that amazed Len to far extent.

"Yes, truly remarkable Kaito," Cheshire commented as he flashed to his side. As the cat said, Kaito does hate his presence; the distress look he now has proves the statement. Rui sighs in annoyance whilst Len looks at the two, puzzled in whether he should talk Chesire away from Kaito or simply stand by and watch the madness continue to unfold.

"I thought I made it clear I never wished to see your rotten face again," The Caterpillar said with much annoyance, causing pouts and muffled laughs. He smoked and there came a blue mist from the pipe that grabbed Cheshire Cat and held him above, "You insulted me before, and I'd say if you dare do it again, I'll shred you till you are nothing but ribbons from your stripes," The thought sent many shivers down Cat's spine, but he still held on to his signature grin. It is, after all, who he is.

"You're rather mean, Kaito," he said with a pout, "Can't you take a little joke? After all, that happened many dreams ago,"

"Some dreams are never forgotten, Cheshire," Kaito replied, "Some dreams become distant memories, and will always remain there," His words reached the timid boy, and he could feel terror rising up as the blue man approached him, "You are a different case, young man. Your name is not Len, and you are not Alice. However, you are not a normal figment of fantasy like Cheshire and I,"

"How are you so sure?" Len countered, "This might as well be my dream since I'm the only one who appears to make sense anymore! This isn't the Wonderland I imagined it to be, so it might as well change into the one I was hoping for,"

"Good luck with that, stupid boy," the Caterpillar said as blew a puff of blue mist at him, "I could proof it to you, but I'm afraid 'Rui' wouldn't take too kindly of my actions. But do not dare tell me I'm wrong for I'm always right. Everyone knows that," Without warning, he stabbed the poor boy on his right arm, and as he cringed in pain a tiny black mist appeared around the tiny wound. "The soot you carry proves it. You feel pain, do you not?"

"It hurts like the bottom of hell, Mr." Len replied as the pain begun to fade to something sort of like a pinch.

"'Alice' would carry the wound, but the pain would only be as much as a tiny splinter," Kaito explained with a stern tone, "You feel extreme pain, and you carry soot; that there is enough proof to say you are not 'Alice'," With that, another blue mist surrounded him, and he vanished in the mist that soon turned gray before finally becoming the mist they call 'soot'.

"How harsh," Cheshire said with a solemn look, "And he left without saying goodbye,"

"I'm more concerned for the fact that he is not 'Alice'," Rui replied to the unhappy cat, "And moreso, Len is now left without any role in this story. I say we should kill him now since he'll be dead wait in the later future,"

"W-what?" She formed the hazy scythe, and approached the startled boy, "But w-why now, of all times?"

"I don't want anything holding me back, Len," came her answer, and she brought the scythe over her head, "Despite the short meeting, it was rather nice being with you," And an agonizing scream pierced the air.

"I still find you...

...very disappointing,"

.

.

.

.

**The manga adaption coming out for this will be different from what I first drew out. I'm also thinking about sketching a few of these characters and posting them on dA at some point. I've also been listening to some Pandora Hearts songs like:**

**I Swear...- The character song of Oz**

**Lacie- The nostalgic tone**

**Parallel Hearts- opening song**

**Truth- the 'supposed' character song for Break**

**Well, I'll be seeing you Wednesday. I got an unexpected day off that day**!


	5. The Tweedle's Melody

**I think I have a writer's block...who knows. I'm getting more and more followers, but they aren't reviewing (except Twist of course) So here's one thing since this is the fifth chapter; I'll update if I have at least 7 or more reviews, whether they're anonymous or not.**

.

.

Chapter 5

**The Tweedle's Melody**

.

.

The sounds of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are so fiddled and alike; no one could really tell the difference if they wanted to. The twins can't even tell themselves apart and continue to play and fiddle in confusion. The Mad Hatter finds them mystifying, the Red Queen finds them silly, the Chesire finds them amusing, the March Hare and Caterpillar annoying. But ever since the start of the drastic dream, no one has seen the two since. Their presence was no longer noticed as much, and many thought that the silliness was not needed in this Wonderland Nightmare, and were erased. The question of whether they are still alive or not no longer lingers in the minds or Wonderland. This is, however, not the case for everyone that move within the dream.

The boy was already annoyed at the number of times he was shot, stabbed and sliced; each time it hurts but none are really fatal. He screamed in pain, but Rui had not done anything harmful but struck the wound made from the bullet of the White Rabbit. To have reopened a wound that should have disappeared long ago; it was agonizing and he can't say or do whatever to ease the pain. It was being tended to by Cheshire, smirking as always, whilst Rui just stared out into the black soot, a hazy mist of black and gray. Every once and a while, she would avert her eyes to the two but would say nothing at all.

"Why did you do that if you had no intention of killing me?" Len asked once Cheshire finished tending the hole going deep into the boy's leg, "I don't get it at all,"

"Of course you don't," she simply answered, staring into the misty haze, "You aren't 'Alice' but you do have a part in this story," It was then that she averted her gaze back to Len and Cheshire, "I want to know what your role in this story is because for whatever reason you share a part of 'Alice' or however Kaito said it,"

_That's true,_ he thought as he recalled the Caterpillar's words. _You are 'partly' Alice, but you are not 'truly' Alice,_ he said to the boy, and the words have yet to fade. In the end, he is left to wonder what the Caterpillar means. From that point foward, they remained where they are, and Cheshire keeps notes of the boy wandering now and then. His leg wound has long gone, and worries of him have already long left the minds of the cat and the hare.

It was on one of these wanderings that Len had found a distant cottage, shrouded in a purple-black haze. It stood out from the rest of the forest and the soot surrounding it; Len found the placement rather strange. But then again, he should know the feeling for he stay'd in a distant home before. With a feeling of curiosity (with fear to be added as well) he knocked. There came a startled yelp from the inside and a faint thump. With a bit of concern, he knocked again which also followed by somewhat high squeal and a much louder thump. The boy didn't even bother knocking for the third time; he went and tested the knob and realized that the door was unlocked the entire time. With the same feeling of concern, Len opened the door to reveal a startled girl.

She was a rather normal girl to say the least; nothing out of the sort like stitches or missing parts replaced or left with a stub. Just a normal girl looking around sixteen years with long, teal colored hair and eyes of the same color. Truly nothing out of the sort. Well, except for her maid-like clothes but then again, it seems as though everyone is wearing something of the similar sort.

"Um...hello there..." Len was rather cautious of the girl in front in case she was just like those who doubt the fact that he is 'Alice', "So...are you o-okay," he stuttered on the last half.

"Y-yes mister..." The girl was still startled at the visitor; she was surprised anyone even found her home. After she has been there for...who knows how long.

"E-eh, I'm sorry for intruding," Len said, "I'm just curious to why someone would be living in a place like this. What's your name, miss?" He rushed through the apology to a pace that left the poor girl confused. Feeling guilty, the boy repeated what he said without so much of his stuttering.

"Miku, mister..." Miku said in a shy manner, waiting for a reply from the boy who came in unexpected. She would take the time to guess what his name would be but that would be rude now wouldn't it?

"It's Len," he answered before a memory hit his head, "At least...I think it is,"

"Are you certain that that is your name?" the girl questioned as he sank into thought.

"I was told that it's not my name but I hadn't been told of what my real name is yet," The boy said rather sheepishly, "But I'm used to being called 'Len' from what I remember,"

"As I am to my name, " she said with a smile, "I haven't had anyone visit me in a while,"

"And I have to wonder why," Len responded with a sarcastic tone, and the two began to laugh. For the next several hours they spent fiddling over likes and dislikes. The two were unaware of the hazy eyes that watched from the distance

{*m*}

"So he's found the two without realizing it," Back at the resting site, Cheshire and Rui were discussing over the whereabouts of the mistaken 'Alice'. Though the rabbit held no true intention of listening to the 'stupid' cat, she felt like it's her duty to watch over the boy until the time came where it's okay to kill the boy. The last time was supposed to be his last hour, but a simple urge held her back. It was as if there was something more to the story than what was given. Not like she would know.

"Not exactly, March Hare," the cat replied as he fiddled with his tail piercings, "There was only one girl in the home, and no sign of another living there, much less a twin of the sort,"

"Her twin might be hiding within the home as something else," Rui said, causing his ears to perk, "Maybe a doll of some sort; a doll that may carry a slight resemblance or so,"

The cat thought hard, and laughed at the girl. "It may be so," He said with a wide grin, "It may be so, but the girl isn't doing much harm to begin with; I stay and watch till we are sure," Among the statements he made, Rui noticed a slip, a faint slip. She knew that cat was hiding something but decided that until the time came, the cat can keep his tongue.

{*m*}

For the many days and nights that came, he wandered. Rui and Cheshire hadn't bothered asking where he decided to go; the cat stoke to following the boy to Miku's little home. In those times, the two spent each hour talking of all sorts from crazy adventures and all those things related. Once and a while, Rui or Cheshire would tag along with the boy to meet her. Miku is rather fond of the grinning cat (despite Len's uncomfortable feelings he had towards the cat's smiles) but finds herself staying away from Rui. In those times Len noticed Rui being a tad bit...possessive over him. Even then, he made no remarks and continued visiting.

On one time, the girl decided to teach her newfound friend a simple tone she had learned from her mother who learned from her mother and so on. The tune was said to communicate with one's twin, or rather speaking with one's doppelgänger.

"The melody is quite simple really," she said as they sat down on the soft rug, "It's a simple melody used to call a look-alike. Mother called it the Tweedle's Melody,"

"After the twins Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" Len asked, and the girl nodded.

"It's a short melody," Miku said, "It goes something like.._.tweedle dee diddlely do_ or something like that," The boy smiled. He smiled, but in reality, grew fearful.

He was not fearful of the melody; rather he was frightened by a haze in the background. Go away, said the mist, go away and leave us alone. If you don't, then I'll kill you. The haze scared the timid boy to the point of fleeing, which is what he did. He ran out the door, leaving a startled girl with the haze that seemingly guards her.

"Must he really go?" She asked sadly, watching the boy she once called her friend run into the black mist.

"He could have hurt you," the haze said, "But please don't worry. I'm always here for you. I'll never leave...

"...my Tweedle Dee,"

.

.

.

.

**That is a number right there. The computer went down, so all of this is done on my phone; the worst part is always the bolding/underlining/ italicizing. I hate that so much!**

**I expect much reviews please! I mean, I don't know if everyone is happy or not and give opinions on how I could do better, cause I REALLY would like some thoughts!**


	6. Truth of Tweedle Dum

**Meh, I guess Twist my only real friend on here.**

.

.

Chapter 6

**Truth of Tweedle Dum**

.

.

Tweedle Dee and Dum were a very tight pair. They were siblings; twins in fact. For all there lives they had not been seen apart from each other, and many never bothered trying to do so. However, they tend to argue senseless despite the close relationship. Whether it's over a bushel of apples or a basket of prunes, a comical story or a tragic tale they never really decide, and end up leaving the matter alone for many days till the fiddling starts again. The terms of memories apply as well in their arguments; Dee has better memory than Dum, but whilst Dum could not remember, he can counter the matter fairly well without admitting lose or so he says.

Sadly, and many tears sadly, Dum took a tumble. It was during the early stages of the dream, right when the soot toke over that a great tragedy fell over the Tweedles. The great mist was coming at him, and without much thought, he ran and ran until eventually he fell down the hole. It was not the same dream hole like Alice had went through, but rather the hole that left him dead. Dum's body had clogged the hole, and the entire thing grabbed it's air from that same hole. No one could hear poor Dum, and eventually the sad little Tweedle died from no air.

Dee was aware of her missing twin, and when she found Dum, Dee was in the state of shock. As the mist came closer she made a doll similar to her brother Tweedle, and named it Dum. Doll Dum remained as a doll until the soot swept into the lonely hut and brought twisted life to the form. On the next day Dee was tormented by the parents of the Tweedles, and from sick pain and despair, a remarkable thing happened. However, the incident left her alone with nothing but a doll named Dum.

Many days and many nights past until she met a boy who calls himself 'Len', and the two became close friends. Many days and nights later from then, the same boy left in fear of his life. As he ran through the murky forest the same thought ran through his head. She's a monster, it said and Len was soon pained by the fact that the one person he finally clicked with was just as crazy and twisted as everyone else, nothing but a monster.

Eventually the boy emerged from the thick greenery and into the base of the resting area for him, the March Hare and Cheshire Cat. Rui was surprised when he emerged from the bushes with panic in his eyes, but Chesire merely averted his gaze. The cat that grinned was now baring a concern looked that showed no smile; this caught the attention of the rabbit.

"You knew something, didn't you?" she asked, her mind off of the terrified boy, "Tell me now, or I swear I will cut of that fiddling annoyance you call a mouth," That was the sign of her snapping point; she wanted the answers and not a petty joke. Chesire knew what she wanted and laughed a faint laugh.

"No jokes, Hare, no jokes at all," he said, "I knew of Tweedle Dee and her doll, but I never expected the energy in the doll to act on it's own," His lips parted into a sinister grin as he said, "The doll is on it's way to becoming the new Tweedle Dum, March Hare, it truly is,"

{*m*}

In retrospect, Miku knew that she won't be spending anymore time with the boy she met. Just the day before she met a new character; the one he was trying to run away from. With the rabbit ears sticking upon him like streaks of soft snow, the White Rabbit said to the frightened girl, "Kill 'Alice'," and had fallen under the spell of the ticking clock.

The girl was told to kill the boy before the next new moon which, in Wonderland time would be around a week or so. The moon was quickly waning, and Miku knew she hadn't enough time to go against the timed fortune. Her little doll was beginning to grow larger and larger, and with it more and more grotesque. As it grew, Miku felt her mind beginning to slip; the two were becoming one and the same and by then, she would no longer be Miku, but the mind of Tweedle. _Kill Alice; kill Alice_, the words would repeat over and over.

The girl could no longer think as clearly as she should, and as the absence of the golden haired boy grew from hours to days she grew worried for the boy. Sadly, she doesn't have much will as she thought she would, and Miku grew small in her own head.

But even though she had no free will of any sort, the girl hopes for the survival of her friend. She no longer thought those exact words from before; she is no longer in 'her' head.

Instead she hoped that Len would be safe. _Please be safe_, she said in her last will, _please stay safe._

{*m*}

In that time Miku was suffering, Len was still fiddling over his troubles. Cheshire knew that the girl was Tweedle Dee, and was aware of the doll kept in the top shelf of the little cottage. As time passed, Cheshire also took note of the increasing amount of soot; the amount was growing to the point where there may be a dark presence nearby. He thought that it may be the White Rabbit or the Mad Hatter (the Red Queen never leaves her castle) but noticed that neither could emit this much soot on one go. This was a river of that black mist right in front of him.

"I think something may be happening to your little Dee, Len," the cat said to him, but he was still sulking over his facts in fiction. With a sigh he turned to Rui, whom knew from the moment they locked eyes what must be done. Without another word to the boy, they left in pursue of the misting source.

{*m*}

In his depressing hours, Len noticed the absence of Rui and Cheshire though took no heed. The thought of either killing Miku pained him, but the boy was too scared to go after them. He hated his fear, but knew he can't do anything about it. Ever since the beginning of his life, he had always crouched down or ran in fear. Nothing had changed then, and will not for the rest of the his life.

_Don't worry_, said a voice out of nowhere. Len jumped but after listening to it harder he realized something; this was the same voice that told him to run. He continued to listen, and the voice rang out again. _Don't worry_, it repeated then continued,_ it hurts now but soon enough it will go away..._

With the feeling of temptation, he made his way through the forest, following the voice to a dark and sinister mansion. It was fairly large, but was dyed a purple-black hue. It terrified the boy, but he heard the voice again.

_It will go away..._

_...I promise,_

.

.

.

.

**A strange voice speaks to Len, and tells him it's alright. It's a familiar voice, but who's voice is it? Keep on reading to find out.**

**From this point it's a writer's block; no updates for who knows how long. Also, I spy some MikuLen fluff in these chapters...people don't you get too comfy. You'll see...and thus the drama builds.**

**I thought of finally putting the full intro for White Rabbit Piko, but decided to hold it off for later. That may just be how I am though; always holding things off. Did I mention I really, really like some reviews? I need opinions, so give me opinions!**


End file.
